


夏日永别

by Amekawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amekawa/pseuds/Amekawa
Summary: 大学生活流水账文学BE开放结局请注意
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, 消房栓
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生活流水账文学
> 
> BE开放结局请注意

鹤房汐恩认识木全翔也是在卡拉ok的包间里。

作为lapone大学一年级新生里的风云人物，鹤房经常跟狐朋狗友出入各种联谊场所。这次是因为学生会的佐藤有事要托人帮忙，顺手就把他当成交换条件给卖了，所以鹤房现在只能坐在两个明争暗斗的女生之间尴尬地打着哈哈。百无聊赖中他抬起头扫了一眼，声色犬马的卡拉ok包间里认识不认识的人都混在一起扭动，其中有个看起来格格不入的人坐在点唱机旁发呆。

鹤房眯了眯眼，几乎每场聚会都有或主动或被动地融入不进气氛的人，对如鱼得水的鹤房来说他并不喜欢这种麻烦的类型，可是这次似乎有点特殊。鹤房的目光像是被那个人吸住了一样，说不上来有哪里不同，但就是跟他见过的人不一样。很快，对方敏感地察觉到注视，也将目光投了过来。起初他似乎困惑于鹤房美人在怀还心不在焉的境地，鹤房就冲两边努了努嘴，又做了个不耐烦的鬼脸，他本不指望这种抽象的表达能被理解，却没想到对方一下就笑了。然后他就看到对方冲他比划了几下，隔着许多重身影他勉强看清了动作，那个人先是指了指身边的点唱机，又用两只手分别点了他身边的女孩，最后做出了一个角力的姿势。

很奇怪，明明是简单的几个手势，鹤房就是能明白他的意思。

于是他捞过桌上的酒给两个已经有点微醺的女孩加满，示意她们凑近后神神秘秘地说他接下来要去点一首情歌，谁喝赢了那首歌就是唱给谁的。然后利落地从温柔陷阱中抽身而退，往点唱机的方向走去。

鹤房居高临下地站在刚刚为他指点迷津的人面前，荧幕闪烁着给对方包上一层光怪陆离的外壳，但是等鹤房定睛看住时，又觉得无论什么样的颜色都染不到这个人身上。他冲对方笑了笑，伸出手说道：“鹤房汐恩。”

“木全翔也。”细长瘦削的手伸出来跟他虚握了一下，鹤房感觉到几枚冰凉的戒指划过自己掌心，他欠身在木全旁边坐下，大大咧咧地把腿跷到茶几上，两个人就这么沉默着看包厢里的人纵情声色。暧昧的灯光中， 之前滑入胃里的酒精慢慢发挥效力，令体温缓慢升高。鹤房扯了扯衣领，不经意地想着刚刚木全肌肤的触感，柔软，纤细，同他整个人一样散发出脆弱的气息。

那边有醉醺醺的声音催他兑现诺言，然后整间屋子都开始起哄喊他跟另一个听不清楚的名字，鹤房像往常那样嘻嘻笑着，心里却起了躁动的火。他借着三分醉意往木全那边靠了靠，嘴上说着“抱歉抱歉”，胳膊就直接越过木全的身子扶住了点唱机。

一般情况下鹤房会被笑着推搡开要求互换位置，但木全没有。于是鹤房就将他困在了由胳膊和点唱机围成的一个小空间里。鹤房随手划拉着电子屏幕，注意力全在旁边的人身上。他们现在挨得很近，一点几不可察的柔和味道混在浑浊空气里，被鹤房敏锐地捕捉到，像是引了火的信子，点燃埋在身体里的某种欲望。鹤房能看到木全的衬衣领口敞开不少，露出分明的锁骨，他的视线跟着颈筋上移，掠过下颌，嘴唇，鼻梁，然后就猝不及防地跟木全盯着自己的视线撞在了一起。

这次目光接触的时间比上次要短，鹤房却感觉像经历了一场漫长的缠绵，木全把手搭上他的肩，凑近他的耳朵，那一瞬间鹤房感觉身边的吵嚷声被抛到了几千米外，只剩下木全那句带着体温的“要帮忙吗？”

他茫然地点了点头，然后木全就干脆地选了首歌，话筒被塞到手里，鹤房脑子不清不楚地唱着，感觉到木全的那只手贴着刚刚触碰过的地方缓慢地从背后滑过身体，自然而轻柔，勾得他心里微微发痒。一曲唱罢人群便放过了他，但那只手还没有。它躲入众人视线的死角穿过鹤房的胳膊，探向小腹，然后停留在那个慢慢胀大的部位轻轻地磨蹭。鹤房不为所动地继续维持着姿势，呼吸却逐渐乱了阵脚，他能感觉到几根手指富有技巧性地试图用最小的动作挑起他的欲望，于是他也歪过头，装作耳语一样用唇齿厮磨木全的耳廓，直到两人都陷入无可挽回的境地，才匆匆收拾了东西一前一后地从包间里消失。

滚上床后鹤房才察觉木全已经醉得厉害，没有了人造光源的污染，他全身在月光里透着淡淡的绯红，整个人像是要化作一滩水一样，在鹤房进入的时候细细地呻吟着，攥住床单的手用力得骨节都发白了。木全酒醒前他们做了两次，后来在天亮前又做了一次。鹤房把木全的双手扣在背后，掐着他的腰用力冲撞，木全叫不出他的名字，只是把头埋在枕头里呜咽。

那晚荒唐的性事结束后他们没有留对方的电话，鹤房看着木全匆匆清理干净自己就穿好衣服离开。他打开手机，好几条消息都在质问他中途跟音乐学院的系草消失去了哪里，是不是去别的地方把妹了。鹤房烦躁地抓抓一头乱毛，关掉屏幕把手机扔向房间角落的沙发，一种莫名其妙的挫败感从心底探了个头出来，又被他强行按了回去。


	2. Chapter 2

对于半只脚跨进成年门槛的鹤房来说，一夜情没什么特别值得炫耀或沮丧的。那天后他照常跟人出去喝酒玩耍，只是在经过音乐学院附近时总会有意无意多扫两眼。好几个月他都没见到过木全翔也，音乐学院神隐系草被富婆包养的风言风语倒是听说了许多。直到学期末，感觉自己对一夜情事件负有责任的佐藤私底下给他发来了音乐学院夏季汇演的节目单，木全翔也的名字赫然在列。

“票我帮你搞来了，位置还行。但是我警告你，这场演出是要预录下来拿去国外比赛的，领导也来了不少。你老老实实的千万别惹事。”佐藤千叮咛万嘱咐。

鹤房哪里会惹事，他当天晚上盘算到凌晨五点，上午匆匆忙忙跑出校外一趟，回来又风风火火去学校花店挑了束花。最终抱着那束呛人的香水百合在观众席睡到昏天黑地，直到器乐大合奏的最后一声铿锵将他从梦里惊醒，都没见着木全翔也的一根汗毛。等观众席散的差不多了，鹤房紧攥鲜花刷爆了那张帅脸才终于混进后台，一路收割了不知多少女生的嫉妒目光。

好在大家都有各自的事要忙，只要原地不动装作大型道具的样子就没人再注意他。鹤房慢悠悠地环顾一圈，很快就找到了那个格格不入的人。彼时木全翔也正被大批人马环绕，院系老师带着几个领导模样的人殷勤介绍着什么，他站在那里面无表情，时不时点个头鞠个躬道个谢，倒像个灵魂出窍的木偶。鹤房站在离他很远的角落里耐心等着，手里的花在闷热拥挤的后台逐渐委顿，直到老师终于领着观光客前往下一个景点才走了上去。

当百合递到眼前的时候木全才恍然回神，抬头就看见鹤房绷着脸把东西塞到他手里，大声说了句“学姐托我给你的”就落荒而逃，留下木全一个人愣在原地发呆。周围人议论纷纷，趁乱被塞进手里的钥匙边缘刺刺地扎着掌心，催促他前去打开那个装满了甜美灾难的魔盒。

从遇到鹤房的那天起他就觉得两个人莫名契合，无论他做什么对方都能迅速地意会然后做出反应，木全很喜欢这种感觉，也因此懒得去推动这份关系更进一步。对于他来说这样的行为是在浪费时间，还不如直接上床来得更有意义。但是今天不行。木全坐在高级轿车的后座，钥匙被挂在指尖转了几圈就甩出了窗外。

第二天晌午鹤房手插裤兜一脚踢开寝室大门，吓得佐藤游戏里的光标直接甩到了敌方老家。他猜到昨晚鹤房肯定会外宿，但没猜到两个人会不欢而散。鹤房阴着脸滚到床上把自己裹成一团，佐藤正犹豫着不知道该怎么开口，鹤房的声音就闷闷地从被子里传了出来：“我是不是个渣男。”

靠，你自己都用的陈述句，还问我干啥。佐藤在心里嘀咕了一句，还是说道“你昨天干啥了？”

“我开了个房，然后把钥匙给他了，但是人没来。”鹤房傻不拉几地从被窝里钻出头，充满希望地望向佐藤“是不是他没明白什么意思啊？我要不要去找他解释一下？”

佐藤捂住脸痛苦地强忍住爆笑，这人究竟是因为啥才得了个鹤少的外号啊……单纯因为脸吗？佐藤缓了缓，决定彻底打碎鹤房的天真幻想，让他也了解一下社会残酷的真相：“哥们儿我劝你还是别做梦了人家没上门把你打一顿都算……”

咚咚咚。

鹤房踢开的门被敲了几下，佐藤跟鹤房不约而同地回头看了过去，然后站在门口的木全就听到了哐哐两声，鹤房捂着因为突然起身而撞到上铺的头倒在床上呻吟，佐藤则是傻子一样站在原地愣了几秒，然后识趣地扶起倒在地上的椅子，抓上外套出了门。

“不好意思，我昨天晚上有事。”佐藤走后木全也没有进来的意思，站在门口客气地保持着距离，“你如果还想约我的话可以改天。”

鹤房还没缓过神，维持撅屁股抱头的不雅姿态看着木全发呆。这个象牙塔里的孩子背后总是有很多双恶毒的眼睛盯着，他身上自成一体的氛围感太强了，让人忍不住想要破坏掉那层透明的外壳，把里面美丽的东西搅得一塌糊涂。鹤房也是被他诱惑的加害者之一。演出前一晚他考虑了许久，已经发生过的肉体关系让他没办法像对待普通恋情那样循序渐进地向木全递出一张电影票，最终还是选择遵从本能打一发飒爽的直球，他想如果是木全的话应该能理解，那束花的价值并不只是为了掩护藏在里面的钥匙。

见鹤房半天没有反应，木全不以为意地耸了耸肩，转身打算离开。

还没走出几步，就听见背后叮铃咣啷的响声，鹤房龇牙咧嘴地瘸着腿追了上来，一把攥住他的手腕，神情明亮热切地几乎要灼痛他的眼睛。

“周六，周六你有空吗？”

木全下意识地摇了摇头，又像是想起了什么，思索了一会儿说道“中午12点到下午5点。但是我不敢保证，有可能会爽约。”


	3. Chapter 3

鹤房赶到碰头地点的时候还不到十二点，他用一个月答到为代价让佐藤设计了今天的整套约会行程，试图挽回自己只是想跟对方上床这一印象，甚至连今天的衣服也是佐藤头天晚上拖着他刚采购来的。

鹤房站在无限大中心广场的入口，涤纶材质的荧光色针织衫摩擦着皮肤让他觉得有点不舒服，时间过得很慢，他忍不住向四处张望，然后一眼就看到了人流当中的木全。他穿着米色的短袖条纹衬衫冲鹤房走来，看上去跟周围的人完全不在同一个世界，在发现鹤房后他的脸上浮现出了笑容，抬起手轻轻挥了一下，这让鹤房感觉他们之间筑起了某种外人无法明白的奇妙联结，于是他冲动地抛弃了预先准备好的完美计划，迫不及待地向木全跑了过去。

托狐朋狗友的福，鹤房对这个城市隐藏的好玩角落一清二楚，他带着木全像寻宝一样前往装满复古游戏的街机厅，藏在巷子尽头的小吃店，能看到城市边缘的顶楼天台，最后他们在一个装置了超高难度平衡木的小公园里玩得气喘吁吁。天色悄没声儿地黑了下来，木全毫无顾忌地坐在地上，衣裤上满是尘土，看得鹤房有点愧疚，他猛然想起约定的时间早就过了，赶紧催促道“你是不是该走了？我送你去车站吧。”

木全摆摆手，一副上气不接下气地样子，鹤房见状去旁边的自贩机买了两瓶lifeguard，木全接过来猛地喝掉一半，这才缓过来。他仰起头看鹤房，眼睛里像是落了星星“我不想去了。”

“能不去吗？”鹤房伸手，轻轻捏住木全的手腕把他从地上拉起来。

木全点了点头，随即跑到小公园另一边的秋千上使劲想荡到最高点，鹤房哈哈笑着跑过去跟他一起，两个人开始无意义地比赛，把秋千搞得吱呀作响。木全荡到最高点的时候突然说了句什么，鹤房没有听清楚，从耳边呼啸掠过的风盖住了他的声音。借着秋千的摆势鹤房猛地跳了下来，他转过身张开双臂，刚好接住了那个轻盈落下的身影。

“你说了什么？”鹤房把头埋在木全肩膀上，卡拉ok包厢里曾闻到过的柔和气息现在缭绕在他身边，少年黑色的发丝柔软顺滑，摸起来像一只小兔。

“我说，翘课的感觉好爽。”木全努力抱着鹤房，像抱着一只巨大的狗狗，他忍不住摸了摸鹤房的屁股，总觉得那里有一条尾巴在啪嗒啪嗒大力摆动。

“你干嘛！”鹤房炸了毛，揪着木全的后衣领把他一下拖开，木全用无辜的上目线盯着他“找你的尾巴。”

鹤房闻言扭头看自己的屁股，因为光线太暗还原地转了一圈，是爱凶人的狗狗。木全想道。

“外星人怎么可能有尾巴！你脑子有坑啦！”鹤房忍不住敲了敲木全的头“所以你之前放我鸽子也是去上课吗？”

“嗯，我每周都要去找老师补习，家人安排好的逃不掉。”木全伸了个懒腰“现在老师大概要气炸了吧。”

“那你要回去吗？说不定还来得及。”鹤房收回手揣进裤兜，别过脸言不由衷地说道。

“不要。意大利语好难学。”木全踢了踢鹤房的脚尖“我们去开房吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

尽管鹤房对这个城市的每一个宝藏点了如指掌，情人旅馆还是超出了他的知识范围。

所以在打开灯后看到满屋的落地大镜子和奇怪器械鹤房的脸腾地就红了，立马又把灯关上。黑暗里他只能听到衣服移动的沙沙声，木全的身子贴上他的后背，温热的吐息搔着他的后颈，问道“汐恩不喜欢开灯吗？”

鹤房吞吞吐吐地说道“不，不如我们换个房间……这里有点奇怪。”

“可是我现在就想洗澡，玩了一天好脏。”木全抱怨道，伸手去按墙上的开关，屋里恢复明亮后他睁大了眼“哇哦————”

鹤房感觉自己脑子要爆炸了，他正想跟木全说还是换个房间吧，扭过头去就看到对方已经在脱衣服了。

“！”趁鹤房发愣的时间木全已经飞快地把自己扒了个精光，一溜烟就窜进了浴室，关上门前还不忘吐吐舌头“我先洗啦，汐恩等会儿吧。”

于是鹤房只能愁眉苦脸地抱着木全的衣服进屋，结果刚进去就发现浴室侧面竟然是全透明设计，尽管水蒸气将整个玻璃蒙了起来，还是能看到木全的轮廓在里面晃动。

与其在外面对着一堆让他尴尬的道具发呆还不如去蹭过去偷袭，想到这里鹤房窃笑了一下，也迅速地脱光了衣服，他蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室跟前，果不其然没有门锁，他想着要吓对方一跳，猛地拉开门大叫“哇！！！”

只听咣得一声，正在挂花洒的木全就手滑了，花洒头掉下来好巧不巧砸中了脑袋，痛得他抱着头蹲了下去，始作俑者赶紧愧疚地过去关心，鹤房蹲下来轻轻摸着木全的头，连连道歉“对不起对不起，砸到哪里啦？”

然后他的下面就被抓住了。木全抬起头，红着眼凶狠地看着他“我要报复！”

鹤房跪坐在地上，木全伏在他腿间口交，说是报复毫不为过，木全一点也不收敛，茎体刮过牙齿捅进喉咙感觉又痛又爽，浴室硬邦邦的地板让两个人都很不好受，木全做了一会儿就想放弃，他故意往深里吞了几下，阴茎顶到咽喉让他忍不住想吐，几声干呕和咳嗽之后鹤房果然心疼地拍拍他的头说“算了吧翔也，不要真的吐出来了。”

正当他窃喜的时候就被架着胳膊从地上拖了起来，鹤房把他按在浴室玻璃上说“上面的用不了就只能用下面的啦，翔也已经准备好了吧？”

说着木全就感到鹤房的性器挤了进来，没怎么扩张过的后穴还有点生涩，痛得他很想揍后面的人，可是又够不着，只能握着拳头锤玻璃“好痛啊汐恩，不要再进来了！”

“那可不行。”鹤房把头放在木全肩膀上，尖锐的锁骨硌着下巴，他侧过脸去吻木全的颈窝，那里深得像是能积起一汪潭水。他一只手跟木全十指相扣，一只手探下去揉搓木全的性器，他试着慢慢地进出，木全抖了几下就又发出了那天晚上他听过的细细呻吟，下面也开始变得柔软顺畅起来。

“翔也真的像兔子一样。”鹤房一边亲吻着木全的耳朵一边低声说道“色情的方面也是。”

这时候木全已经听不清鹤房说什么了，他自然地扭着腰配合鹤房的节奏，试图给自己找到最为愉悦的方向。但鹤房并不想交出主导权，他扣着木全的腰调了个方向，让木全变成伏在洗手台上的姿势，他的手指从后颈一路滑到尾椎，带起过电一般的酥麻感“翔也，要站稳哦。”

然后暴风雨一般的快感就吞没了木全的意识，他只能努力撑住洗手台让自己不被顶得越来越向前，鹤房的低喘打落在他背上溅起情欲的水花，木全忍不住伸手去够鹤房的脖子，扭过头去跟他接吻，他细瘦的躯体在鹤房身下不住颤抖，连带起致命的收缩让鹤房的大脑也被电得一片花白。


	5. Chapter 5

之后他们就时不时出来约会，木全的空闲不多，鹤房就买了奶茶在约好的地方等他。就这样过去了又一个夏秋冬春，鹤房因为打工的缘故整个暑假都没怎么跟木全联系，他看上了一款戒指，正在努力攒钱。等到假期快结束的时候他终于去了店里，让人仔细地包装起来。想着还有好几天才能开学鹤房就有点按捺不住，他打开手机翻了一下，跟木全的聊天记录停留在一周前，他冲动地想听听对方的声音，于是按下了电话的拨出键。

“您拨打的电话是空号，请查证后再拨。”

鹤房检查了一下号码，确认没错。他不甘心地又播了几遍，得到的仍然是接线员冷冰冰的回应。之后几天鹤房都在辗转反侧中度过，熟悉到能背下来的号码几乎快被他打爆了，他仔细回想了两人相处的日子，才发现对木全的了解少得可怜。

木全在学校里的传闻和实际情况他通过各种渠道都知道得差不多，可一旦涉及私生活就是大片的未知。他甚至连木全的补习地点都不知道。每次在一起时他们都被眼下的快乐蒙蔽了双眼，根本没心思去理会陈旧的过去或是遥远的未来，鹤房第一次对两人的电波重合度过高感到了后悔。

直到开学他都没联系上木全，返校后第一时间他就去了音乐学院，顾不得旁人的目光在三年级一个班一个班地打听，没人知道木全的消息，连同寝室的人都对他了解甚少，似乎两个学年都没回去过几次。

“现在是你报答我的时候了！”佐藤拖着行李刚推开宿舍门就被鹤房劈手抓住领口怒吼，在威逼利诱下连床铺都来不及收拾就被撵去学生会打探消息，辗转了许多途径，才终于在教务处看到了木全出国交换的证明。

“说是会持续两年，在那边读完大学毕业后考虑直接就职。”佐藤这样转告鹤房时没敢看他的眼睛。你们俩究竟是谁被渣了啊……佐藤忍不住想道，心里已经替两人规划好了之后几天的酒吧行程。

“是吗。”鹤房淡淡回应，他其实早就感觉到木全的双眼跟自己看的方向不一样，但一时的怯懦与犹豫让他什么都没能问出口。他以为至少能收获一个正式的告别，说不定那枚戒指还能当作一个浪漫的誓约或是纪念，然而他还是低估了两个人的同步率，木全肯定知道他已经察觉了什么，于是就觉得没有再度说明的必要。

下次见面一定要好好教训他一顿，让他知道有些事情不能全指望电波交流。鹤房下意识地把手指掰得咔咔作响，但这个想法在心底放了一年又一年，直到鹤房从学校毕业那天也没能实现。

他拖着行李离开校门的时候在原地站了很久很久，鹤房知道他跟木全之间的联系就剩下这一间校园了，一旦他迈出这里，那么从此之后他们就变成了世界上的两座孤岛，再也不可能相逢。鹤房犹豫了一下，去了趟学校传达室。他从背包里一通翻找，掏出那盒依旧包装精美的戒指：“大爷，这是我朋友丢下的，麻烦帮我放到失物招领处吧。”

“你要留个信息啥的吗？”

“不用了，他看见就知道是他的。”鹤房摆摆手，走了出去，再也没有回头。

放浪形骸的少年夏日，终究还是消散在了初秋的第一丝风里。


End file.
